Your Turn
by The Only Pancake
Summary: The Cullen kids are stuck at home on a sunny day. When Jasper is away, Edward and Alice decide to play. Come see chess done the vampire way. -- A lemony fic written for voldemortperfumes. A/E, clearly. You know you want to read it!


* * *

_**A/N:** I wrote this after myself and voldemortperfumes had a very intersting conversation about the mostly-mental chess games Alice and Edward have with one another. This is a cannon-story! It takes place during Twilight or Eclipse, take your pick._

* * *

The sun filtered through the large window that dominated the northern wall of the foyer. The unnatural sparkle of my arms was distracting to me as I tried to play my piano. For my amusement, it was the Titanic theme song that my fingers painted into the air- rather then one of Debussy or Beethoven's classics. Why the Titanic theme song?

Because I liked to screw with Alice.

Every single time she watched that movie she got really worked up. None of us knew _why_, not even her. Just for fun, I let the emotional notes ring loudly through the silent house. More feeling added here, too much expression there, until—

_Edward, cut it out,_ she mentally screeched at me from upstairs in her room. A smile danced across my lips.

The smile was shorted lived. The instant I heard Jasper's growl echoing down the hallway, my hands froze. I was not afraid of my brother any more then the others in the family were, but even an imbecile knew not to push him when it involved Alice. He was territorial over her and her emotions.

Besides, he was in a testy mood today. He almost jumped the UPS man that delivered something Rosalie ordered for her car this morning. Emmett had to strangle hold him as he flailed until Alice could get him under control.

Sighing, I decided to avoid a confrontation, and I let the tune change to the song I wrote for Esme.

I listened with half an ear as light footsteps skipped closer to the doorframe of the foyer. My favorite sister poked her head in and smiled brightly at me. _Chess__ today?_

Due to the hideous sunshine, none of us could leave the house until tonight. Carlisle and Esme were taking Jasper out hunting, while Rosalie had plans to make Emmett hold up the car for her so she could tinker with it.

I could not see Bella until she came over after school. What else did I have to do? I shrugged ever so slightly and confirmed, "Chess today."

"Spectacular." Something in Alice's voice- a faintly familiar tone- made me turn my head to look at her. Her cheerful golden eyes had a darkness to them that screamed mischief. I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

An angelic smile spread across her face. _Don't be long, Edward. I'm ready to play right now._

She turned gracefully, her bouncy step carrying her willowy body away from me as she sought out the chessboard. I felt a shiver of anticipation run along my spine. Alice was going to get revenge for my toying with her. She always did.

I couldn't find it in myself to mind. Alice's revenge was so terribly wrong, but it always made me feel so damn good.

* * *

Hands stuffed into my pockets, shoulders just so slightly hunched forward, I strolled leisurely into the dining room. We were alone in the house now, as the garage does not count as part of the house. Alice was waiting for me- just like I had expected her to be.

The chessboard was set up, white pieces facing her today. Her hands were folded, and a devilish smile plastered her profile. Her right leg was crossed over the left, and she looked impatient.

I took my seat directly across from her, setting my arms on the table loosely. Our eyes met, and I pointed out, "White moves first."

Her toes gently scraped across my groin, and I stiffened in my chair as a jolt of fire shot through my lower regions. A vivid mental image sprang into her mind, and I had no choice but to watch it.

Hell, whom was I kidding? I wanted to see it.

_You are in a dark room, as the lights are all off. The moonlight shimmers in though the window and grants some degree of visibility- despite the fact your enhanced vampire eyes could see in total darkness._

_You are naked, and you are apparently a prisoner in your sister's room. Your hands are above your head, handcuffed to a metal ring that is screwed into the wall. You must have said something to upset Alice, because she has tied a gag--_

"Alice." I interrupted her fantasy with an annoyed growl. I hated it when she turned this into something kinky. It was bad enough knowing about her and Jasper's daringly playful relationship- must she drag me into it?

Alice narrowed her eyes and glared at me. She pointed out, "I didn't make my move yet, Edward. Would you rather I make it worse?"

When it came to these special chess games, we had a few simple rules. First, we were not allowed to express love within the game. I loved Bella, and she _adored_ Jasper. The mental games we played were just that, simple games to pass the time.

Second, intentionally making your 'move' uncomfortable for the other player was not allowed. The whole point was to see who would break first. That meant it had to be enticing.

Third, no interrupting as the opponent made their move.

"You're breaking rule number two, Alice." I pointed out to her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up and be patient, Edward. I'm not breaking any sort of rule."

I sighed, forcing myself to relax into the chair again. She smiled and resumed her thoughts.

_Your eye flickers to the closet door as it is slowly pushed open. Standing in the way is the hellcat in question. The moonlight illuminates her soft body, dramatically bouncing off of every fleshy curve. An ember of desire begins to flicker inside of you. You want so badly to touch her. To throw her onto the bed and make her scream your name so loud the people across the street will hear it._

_But that is entirely impossible. If you break her favorite pair of handcuffs, it will cause trouble. So, like a good boy, you submissively lay back and wait for her to come._

_Alice saunters across the room and slips onto the end of the bed. She slowly crawls over to you, never breaking that hypnotic eye contact you feel that you are drowning in. She places her body directly over yours, looking down at you. You smirk through the gag, thinking that you'd make some jibe about her finally being taller if you were able to speak._

_Alice lowers her head and kisses the corner of your mouth. Her hands graze your hips lightly, and slowly- ever so very slowly- her __nimble fingers__ began to dance up your chiseled abs. You'd have thought about how practiced she is at rubbing just the right spots, but her mouth distracts you._

_Those luscious lips begin to trail up your jaw line until they rest right under your ear. That is your soft spot, and she knows it. She begins to tease you._

_She sucks at the tender flesh while she pinches your nipples, rolling them through those magic fingers._

_You gasp at the double sensation and writhe under her, whimpering because you need her to touch so much more of you._

Alice sharply set her knight on a new square of the board. She knew just as well as I did that her little scene had turned me on. The top of her foot was still stroking my straining pants. She was totally right, she had not broken rule two.

My sister's devil smile broadened- making her look like a pixie version of the Cheshire Cat- and she announced lightly, "Your turn."

Alice could not read minds; she had to see through visions. That meant I had to play differently then she did. I had to actually, whole-heartedly, intend to do to her what I wanted her to see. Looking at her attractive little body, knowing how she would dominate me if I were sharing _her_ bed, made me want her in the worst ways.

This would be easy.

_Alice is in my room, thumbing through my CD collection. The cloudy gray sunlight shining through my large window seems to strike her features alight with fire. The halo of her hair flitters like a butterfly's wings as she moves her head, and the sharp features of her body almost glow as the light strikes her silver shirt and white pants._

_I step inside of my room and close the door, locking it behind me. She does not look startled to see me right beside her when she turns around. I lean down so close our noses nearly brush, and reach around her waist to click my CD player on._

_Our secret song begins to play. We wrote it together back in '82, when our relationship was teasingly physical. That was before Bella came into the picture and changed everything. Alice had sat on top of my lap, grinding against my tight pants, as our hands moved together on my piano keys._

_I still can't play a D sharp without smiling._

_The soft, sensual tune fills the air and makes Alice shiver. My musician's fingers begin to touch her. My left hand slips into her pants, brushing the aching folds they cover. My right hand slides feather-light up her neck._

_I roughly- but not meanly- grab her chin and jerk her head upwards. Our lips collide at the exact second three of my fingers jerk inside of her swollen cavern._

_Alice gasps against my mouth, and she arches her back when I curl my __three fingers__ to stretch her. Her hips brush my upper thigh, and a needy whimper tumbles out from between her soft lips. My right hand massages one of her breasts as my left hand begins to pump in and out of her tight body._

I very slowly pushed my left-most pawn forward- using of course the same three fingers from the vision I had triggered in her mind. I let my finger brush the length of the small pawn before I folded my hands and smirked.

Alice's eyes were very wide, and I could smell her own arousal starting to moisten her. The soft scent made my nose flare.

With a shaking hand, she set the tip of her index finger on the top of her knight, and growled competitively, "My turn again."

_The scene is the same. You are cuffed to the bed, with the gag crammed into your mouth._

_Alice is no longer teasing you; the fire in her eyes makes it clear she's ready for the real action to begin. Slowly, she lowers herself onto you. You can't believe how warm, and soft, she feels around your most sensitive of body parts._

"_Don't move," her stern voice warns you. You nod quickly, eager for her to begin._

_Her hands grip your waist as she starts to have her way with you. She begins her rhythm with an agonizingly slow speed. She glides her way up so high, you're afraid she's going to pull out; but then she slams herself down against your entire length._

_Again and again, picking up both power and speed._

_The friction is blissful, but it is not enough to give you the sweet release your swollen tip is begging her for. You need more._

_You want to start helping move things along. You want to buck your hips up every time she comes down to intensify the movement. You want to grab her hips and force her to go even harder- go even faster- as two lions dance the dance of pleasure together._

_You don't move because Alice told you not to. She can turn on you as quickly as she can turn you on. She will make you suffer somehow if you upset her._

_She is your lover, and if you want what she has to give- you must give her what she wants._

_You lie still as she carefully, patiently, brings you right to the edge of your peak. Her mouth closes in around your neck, and she growls as she bites down---_

Alice snapped her knight closer to my line of pawns. She had regained the upper hand. I was trembling in my seat. My entire body was raging with lust. _Fucking hell, _it was just too damn bad that she belonged to my brother.

If he didn't have claims on her, I would do so many things to her. I would hold her up against the bathroom wall as we had hot, hard, totally primal sex. I would put up with anything she wanted to do to me as long as I could pull her down onto the bed and lick away all of the juices that were currently pooling so deliciously between her legs.

The shuttering breath Alice took into her lungs snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized instantly that she had just _seen_ what I was fantasizing about. She ignored the fact that I had not moved my second piece and assaulted my mind with a very graphic thought.

_Alice is pinned down under you on his couch. She tangles her fingers in your thick bronze hair and pulls a little bit. Her legs are wrapped around your waist to grant you the deepest access possible. You are slamming into her so violently you are grunting with the effort. Her moans are worth it, though. They are music to your ears._

_She yanks your face down to hers and engulfs you in a lusty kiss. Her hips sway in tune with her mouth as she moves to meet your every thrust, your every nip against her lips. She is about to take you to your breaking point. About to make you shatter into a billion little fragments of pure untainted bliss—_

Click.

Alice stopped when she heard the noise she had been waiting for. The glass-on-glass sound of my king being flicked onto its side. The click of victory. I was about to lose it.

In an effort to distract myself, I started shaking my leg. My eyes were too wide, and my fingers buried deeply in my unruly mane of hair. I managed to choke out, "You win."

Alice was a merciful winner. She attempted to help me from exploding where I sat by conjuring up an extremely detailed mental image of an almost naked Jasper.

It helped immensely. My raging libido calmed down just enough. I offered her a small 'thank you' smile.

"So, what now?" She asked me conversationally.

I cleared my throat and answered, "I think I will take a shower. Bella likes it when I smell like cinnamon."

"I am going to find Jasper." She announced. Her eyes darkened considerably, and she added, "I have a feeling he wants to have a romp in the forest with me."

Her giggle was even suggestive as she got up from her chair and danced gracefully out of the room. I was horribly glad Emmett was in the garage as I moved away from the shield of the tabletop and headed for the stairs.

Nobody needed to know about our sunny-day chess games except for us.

Next time, though, it was my turn first.

* * *


End file.
